Spend The Night
by SolaceActor
Summary: Alana and Matt have been best friends for more than 5 years. Humours occurrences in a van and a happy ending. Based on a clip I found on YouTube. Matt/OC Rated T for references and content. Oh, and language. ;


I watched as Dom began to pull on a Slipknot mask. _Was he…?_ He stood up and began shaking his head a little. Chris was laughing a lot while holding a camera while Matt was somewhat blissfully unaware. He was talking about something but I couldn't tell what. However, he was talking to me. "Larna, are you even listening to me?" He asked with a sulky pout on his face. I quickly smiled and said: "No, I'm not actually. Whoops." He sulked even more and slumped in his seat.  
>"Aww, poor Matty." I said with a pout of my own and went to sit close to him. I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a caring hug. "Feel better?" I whispered. He nodded quickly.<br>"Much." He replied and grabbed me in a bear hug, nearly crushing me in the process. I would have been fine had he not began tickling me. I screamed with laughter and then glanced at Dom and laughed even more. He was head-banging massively, the few dreads on the mask flying everywhere, screaming hoarsely all the time. I've never seen anything so funny in my life. Matt finally stopped and then looked at Dom. _Shit, why did he have to do that?_ Matt burst into laughter, which was almost as funny as what Dom was doing. His laugh always made me laugh even more so I ended up lying across Matt's lap, clutching my stomach. He was mirroring my movements and Chris was still videoing Dom. "SIT THE FUCK DOWN!" He shouted in the same voice as his screaming. I was hardly making any noise now. Instead I was lying on Matt's lap, clapping my hands like a seal and looking like a retard. Matt, however, was booming with laughter and holding his stomach still in pain. How the fuck was Dom not laughing his arse off at this? "SIT THE FUCK DOWN!" He shrieked again. This was getting too much. I was now hiding my face in Matt's stomach, tears running down my face with a great big grin on my face. Matt's arms enclosed around my waist as I felt his body still trembling with the giggles. I turned slightly to find that Dom was looking directly into the camera Chris held and was wearing a hat. I quickly hid my face away again so as not to begin guffawing again. I tried my best, I really did… "Okay, mask off now, Dom." Chris chortled. Dom sighed and took it off, revealing now crazy blonde hair. Silence ensued in the van. "Well, that was jolly good fun." Dom said with a big smile in his face. I grinned and shifted a little so I was more comfortable. I was still lying across Matt and I was by no means complaining. His arms were still around my waist, to my joy, and he gently massaging my sides, though the boys couldn't see. That would have been embarrassing. Jesus, his hands felt nice… I snapped my eyes open, trying to fend off sleep but it was no use. The boys had settled down and Dom decided that we should give the driver a break.

We stopped off at a small gas station in the middle of nowhere. The heat was sweltering as the sun beat down upon us. I wiped my forehead, praying for some sort of wind, a gust, a small lick of some cool air. No such luck. Chris whipped out his wallet and pulled the gas pedal from the car. "Alright, Matt and Alana, stay by the car. I'm not trusting Dom with it. Dom, you're coming with me. Morgan will be taking a break in the back." He turned to go, with Dom following and then turned back for a moment. "No funny business by the way." He said with a little wink to us. I blushed and cleared my throat. "I can assure you that no occurrences like that shall happen." I said with a posh voice.  
>"Oh, that's a shame, cos I can't." Matt said cheekily. I blushed again and pushed him. He grinned and wrapped his arm around me. Chris pointed at us both as a parent would do to a child and walked off with Dom winking suggestively at us while he was walking backwards. Chris eventually pulled him around properly and they disappeared in the shop. "Hello, madam." Matt said suddenly. I looked like him was crazy. "Uh… hello, good sir." I replied, confused.<br>"You're not as posh as you were a moment ago. You're a disappointment to me." He said, shaking his head with added emphasis. I stuck my tongue out at him and he caught it in his fingers. I don't even want to imagine how stupid I looked. I glared at him and tried to pull back, not afraid to cover his hand in my saliva. _God that sounded wrong…_ He smirked and pushed me a little. My back met the side of the van and my breath hitched in my throat. _Holy shit, where is he going with this?_ This was one of my dreams come true. Provided he wasn't playing with me. Matt wouldn't do that though… Would he? He leaned in really close and put his mouth by my ear so that every time he spoke, his lips brushed the shell of my ear. "Are you a posh lady or not?" He whispered, a little huskily. I stopped breathing altogether. I couldn't even get my words out. He chuckled lightly and he stepped forwards so that his body was brushing mine. _Holy shit… Holy shit… Holy shit…_ I thought repeatedly. "What's the matter? Matt got your tongue?" He said with a little giggle. I grinned and chuckled at his stupid joke. He let go of my tongue and I quickly pulled it into my mouth. It had gone a little dry and it felt weird. "Are they coming back yet?" He asked quietly. I glanced over his shoulder. "No, but Dom is looking through the window with a smug grin on his face and Chris looks like he just won the lottery." I explained what I could see. He smirked and placed butterfly kisses on my neck and jaw. Again, he rendered me speechless. Was this even healthy? "I love making you speechless." He whispered, as though reading my mind.  
>"Please say you didn't just read my mind…" I murmured. He laughed a little louder, his chest vibrating against mine. <em>Ignore your hormones. You're sensible. Mostly…<em> "What would you say if I asked you to stay the night with me?" He mumbled against my neck, sending shivers down my spine. Oh crap. May as well answer honestly. "I would say God yes." I replied calmly. That sounded more controlled than I really was. He chortled lowly.  
>"And what would your reaction be if I said that I love you?" <em>Shit<em>.  
>"I would say I love you too." Crap. Words poured out of my mouth. I couldn't clamp my hands over my mouth since Matt had wrapped his arms around me suddenly. "Good." He breathed and he kissed me. Matt Fucking Bellamy was kissing ME. HOLY SHIT. My best friend for over 5 years and he was kissing me. Not any whore or bitch or any tart that he met on tour. Me. "Well then, I love you."<br>"I love you too." I blurted. He kissed my forehead quickly.  
>"Will you stay the night with me?"<br>"God yes."  
>"That's all I needed to know."<p>

**So, how'd you like that? Based off a hilarious clip on YouTube Probably not actually in a car, more like a recording studio, but it looked like a van the first few times I watched it xD Will do another based on something like Matt's freaky skill at saying the alphabet backwards xD One shots are what I'm doing most and almost all stories are on Hiatus! The Infinite Probability is not on Hiatus and I'm trying to continue OMAM and Joker. Again, please message me if you want to 'buy' my stories. Of course, you don't actually have to pay. Just message me and tell me where you're going with the story and I'll let you know if I'll give it away. Cheers folks.  
>Luna<strong>


End file.
